


如果爱忘了

by SilentWater



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWater/pseuds/SilentWater
Summary: “我相信撒加，并不是会为了生命而舍弃自我的人，米罗，你对卡妙一样应该有这样的信心。”
Relationships: Gemini Saga/Gemini Kanon, Scorpio Milo/Aquarius Camus
Kudos: 2





	如果爱忘了

夜凉如水，万籁俱寂。  
米罗均匀的呼吸声在天蝎宫里缓慢沉浮，加隆探出一根手指，悄悄的，轻轻的，在米罗肉滚滚的小脸上戳了又戳，似是毫不腻味。  
撒加本也瞧得有趣，不期忽然瞧见米罗的睫毛正微微颤抖着，便立刻无声无息的捉住了加隆的手掌，朝着弟弟打了个噤声的手势，两人都没有做出声响，而米罗翻过身去，兀自香梦正酣，加隆忍不住笑出了声音，便立刻被撒加拉着走出了天蝎宫的卧房。  
两人就站在天蝎宫的门口，撒加的眼神望着未知的方向：“你倒是很喜欢他。”  
“因为他很像你……看他的样子就想到小时候的你，那时候你只有我，我只有你……”加隆侧头看着撒加在夜色里变得有些模糊的脸，没有再说下去。  
撒加的嘴角逸出难以察觉的笑意：“像我？我反而觉得更像你一些。虽然麻烦，却无论如何都无法令人生厌……”  
两人便笑着嬉闹了一番，加隆忽而正色道：“喂！撒加，你有想过以后……”话未说完已经被撒加猝不及防的话堵了回去。  
米罗裹着被子从角落处探头张望，看到二人的背影，月色拉长的影子在远处交汇，然后他们紧紧的相拥，夜风将长发卷起彼此交缠，也卷走了他们的声音，米罗听不到任何的话语，然而他却知道在此刻，他们再也看不到别人的存在了。  
“如果可以一直这样就好了。”米罗转身摇摇晃晃的想偷偷摸回床上，却被厚重的棉被绊倒在地，接着他立刻被抱进熟悉而温暖的怀抱里，他抬头看到撒加温柔的笑脸，加隆抬手刮了一下的鼻尖，米罗满足的合上了眼：“如果你们一直都在就好了……”  
现实一如梦境般安详而美好，一如梦境般短暂而易碎。

米罗是被冻醒的，他睁开眼望见被青色发丝遮蔽的青空，卡妙背光的脸上看不清神情，水瓶座的战士的声音清冷：“你在这里做什么？”  
“我在等人。”米罗端端正正的坐在了楼梯上头：“我在等撒加和……”加隆的存在似乎始终是双子宫秘而不宣的隐情，米罗连忙掉转了话头：“艾俄罗斯哥哥不见了，撒加哥哥也不见了，我很想他。”  
“……艾俄罗斯和撒加么……”卡妙重复了一遍他口中的名字，也在心底轻轻念着米罗始终没有出口的音符——你还想等的人那个人是加隆——于是，卡妙坐在了米罗的身边，两个人肩并着肩，一同俯瞰着双子宫的方向：“他们会回来的。”  
米罗心头微微颤抖，他无法确定卡妙口中的他们究竟是指谁，圣域的波动他并非毫无知觉，身后的射手宫传来的是空空如也的阴冷，而遥远的双子宫也无法感受到小宇宙的存在，于是他就坐在天蝎宫的门口，似乎只要这样就能等到如往日一般的两个人，陷入沉睡之前，圣域的天空已被血色染成暗红。  
“白羊座的穆和处女座的沙加都决定离开圣域修行，过些日子我也要回到西伯利亚。”卡妙平静而流利的说着：“其它的人大概也会前往自己的修行地，留在希腊的人并不多……”卡妙霍然立起身来，修罗正迎面走来，白色的披风上不免沾染了鲜血，卡妙淡淡道：“你回来了。这一次的任务看起来并不容易。”  
修罗锋利的眼神扫过一旁的米罗，他仍然是懵懂的样子似是听不懂两人的对话，修罗便道：“叛徒已被我诛杀，现在我要去向教皇回报。”  
“什么叛徒——”米罗惊讶的张大了眼睛，但是修罗没有答话而是径直从天蝎宫中穿过，走向高高在上的教皇厅，米罗缓缓站起身来，怀着疑问看着卡妙，然而对方只是摇了摇头，却没有说出一个字的回答。  
答案并没有让米罗经历太长的等待，艾欧里亚绝望的哭声响起之时，他跪在教皇的面前，沉重的面具下分明是再熟悉不过的小宇宙，无论怎么隐藏，你都不能瞒过我，撒加——  
梦境一如现实般残酷而冰冷，梦境一如现实般漫长而无尽。

十二宫之战的前夜，卡妙站在天蝎宫的门外，米罗倚着柱子与他沉默的对视，过了很久他才说道：“卡妙，你一早就知道那个人是撒加了对吧。”  
卡妙颔首以示米罗的猜测并没有错，米罗向他的方向走来，张开手臂和卡妙拥抱在了一起：“我们还有多久的时间？”  
“也许还有很长的以后，也许只有这一刻的自由。米罗，你并不是一个喜欢虚幻的假设的人。”卡妙仍是一如既往的冷静和淡然：“你应该知道，我们明天面对的对手究竟是什么人。”  
“我明白，可是我也不后悔。”米罗的心思有一瞬飘到了双子宫，然后来到了教皇厅，他并不知道这一刻为何他的心里充满着撒加和加隆在月下亲吻的样子，虽然只有刹那的剪影，如今想起来仍然是锥心刺骨般的折磨。  
加隆在圣域已经消失了十三年，没有加隆的撒加是不完整的，没有加隆的圣域也是不完整的，没有加隆的时光也是不完整的。  
那个夜晚是悠远而不敢触碰的回忆，一刺痛便是淋漓不尽的鲜血，可是当时的米罗并不知道卡妙的一转身就是永诀，而撒加……他很久没见过那张面具下温柔的笑脸了，他再也见不到那张面具下的脸了。

时间的齿轮仍然在往前滚动，再深的痛苦也将被埋进时光的深处，成为记忆里的禁地，直到米罗走进双子宫，看到加隆的背影，所有的伪装都顷刻间崩塌成几乎要喷薄而出的眼泪，可是加隆却只是静默的凝望着他，那双瞳孔里包含了太多太多的情绪了，米罗来不及分辨清楚，然而他知道加隆在通过他看到另一个人的影子——  
撒加也以同样的眼神审视过自己，然后多少有些落寞的说着：“你笑起来的样子就更像他了。”而现在的加隆，又在想什么呢？  
十三年的距离轻易的横亘在了两个人之间，以至于谁都不知道如何开始久别重逢的寒暄，加隆的嘴唇微微抖动着，却半个音节都发不出来。  
“他在慰灵地。”米罗冲口而出：“撒加，他在慰灵地。”加隆点了点头，然后走到米罗身边，如幼时那样揉了揉他的头发，只是笑意里除了宠爱之外，又掺杂了许多米罗并不愿意去接受的悲哀之意。  
然而现实并没有给他们太多的时间去重缅和休整，战斗的号角很快拉响，圣域的火钟在幽茫的夜晚点起，加隆撑起满是伤口的身体，和米罗一同站在圣域的顶端。  
“撒加他们回来了，多可笑，此刻我与他竟是光暗倒转……”  
“我知道，兵刃相向虽非我愿，却也是无可奈何，这是战士必须背负的使命。”  
“你真的这么认为么？”  
“加隆……”  
“我相信撒加，并不是会为了生命而舍弃自我的人，米罗，你对卡妙一样应该有这样的信心。”  
“然而，即使我们怀抱着同样的信念，也必须面对与昔日同僚战斗的命运……”

圣域大雨滂沱，沙罗双树四散的花瓣，AE的悲鸣，冰冷的黄金匕首，故人的痛苦和眼泪，滚烫的鲜血，即将消失的虚幻的生命——  
米罗追到哈迪斯城的时候终究还是晚了一步，卡妙和撒加的小宇宙渐渐消散，他举起手发出一道又一道的毒针，直到精疲力竭坠入深渊，他模糊的想着已经离开的人，想着地面上还有人等待着永不归来的战士，他闭上眼的瞬间耳边似乎又响起了撒加和加隆的笑声。  
这场梦比以往任何一次都要短暂，醒来的时候，面前是恢弘的叹息之墙，黄金圣衣在地狱的尽头齐聚，共鸣的声音响彻了整个冥府，他回头看到光芒中走来的人，卡妙不言不语的和他并肩而立，撒加走到他面前笑着说：“很快我们就能团聚了。”  
米罗向周围逡巡了一圈：“十二位黄金圣斗士都已到来，可是加隆不在这里，如何说得上团聚？”  
撒加揉了揉米罗的头发：“有我在，有你在，他就一直在我们的身边，你感觉的到么？”  
“撒加……加隆……”米罗就这么看着他，第一次发现自己分辨不出眼前的人究竟是谁，接着他心满意足的笑了：“是的，他一直在……”  
是的，我们一直都在一起，我们一直并肩作战——“燃烧吧，黄金的小宇宙，赐予这黑暗的世界一线光明吧！”  
——END——


End file.
